hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
DeltaForce62
DeltaForce62 is a Filipino Unterganger, whose parodies involved Hitler and the bunker dealing with Filipino celebrities such as Saab Magalona, Willie Revilliame, Shalani Soledad, Aljur Abrenica, Kris Bernal and others. His recent parodies involved Hitler and Günsche destroying ShaWillie pictures posted in their rooms, by Fegelein. The two used a Panda costume to destroy the pictures, which is called "Führer-Panda or PandaFührer". He was a comrade of yeontura. The following is two story-based parodies made by DF62. The Defense of Alkris Perhaps, DeltaForce62's parody themes concerns about the "defense of Alkris", a WWII alternate history. Alkris is a loveteam in the Philippines that was destroyed by it's enemies. The war involved the Wehrmacht (Hitler's army) battling against an unknown threat, which appears to be masterminded by Rocco Nacino, Steven Silva, Ryza Cenon, Wilma Galvante and Felipe Gozon including Rhian Ramos, Jackie Rice, Gwen Zamora, Rich Asuncion and others. Note that the US, the USSR, and China, who were part of the Allies (and enemy of the Axis Powers, which consists of Germany, Italy, Japan) during WWII, provides support for the Germans. In the process, the war becomes global, and it EVEN involved Task Force 141, the Brazilian Militia, the Shadow Company, U.S. Rangers, and the Ultranationalist Party from Modern Warfare 2. The Defense of Alkris was an example of a very strange war, as it is instigated (AND affected) by a celebrity's activity. For example, a kissing scene between Kris Bernal and Rocco Nacino ends up giving the Germans large casualties, losing 25% (1/4) of their defenses. Very strange... Note that North Korea and South Korea exists, however Korea split up only after WWII, right during the Cold War. Their Only Hope The Defense of Alkris has it's own hopes, first the possible kissing scene between Saab Magalona and Steven Silva; Hitler requested it last year - and it never appeared in the TV series Koreana, but according to other sources the kiss of Magalona and Silva won't happen - because of boyfriend/family/story concerns. Hitler blamed GMA-7 for destroying popular loveteams such as Alkris and the former loveteam of Nina Kodaka and Steven Silva - the NINAVEN. Dr. Goebbels also blamed GMA-7 for not futfilling his requests,the kissing scene was the only hope for a massive offensive against it's enemies, and the GMA-7 responded with a FALSE kissing scene - between Steven Silva and Kris Bernal, NOT Saab Magalona. Because of this, all of Germany blamed Ryza Cenon and Steven Silva for betraying Alkris and they are labeled as enemies to Alkris. Ryza Cenon was now a leading lady for Aljur Abrenica - who will appear in the upcoming series Machete. If the kiss showed up, they will retake the Kris Bernal Front and it would save more men if that kiss existed. If not, the Kris Bernal Front and it's defense perimeter will be easily penetrated and that will bring forth the downfall of the Greater German Reich. If it really failed, they decided that all armies defending the Kris Bernal Front to retreat into Aljur Abrenica Front and launch a nuclear warhead from North Korea. Machete Abrenica Front The Aljur Abrenica Front is now a heavily damaged front because the front suffered 200 casualties by artillery barrage. Himmler's Waffen-SS however, prevailed. First Encounter The Third Reich encounters the kiss between Bela Padilla and Aljur Abrenica - the kiss was decimated by hit-and-run attacks. Ryza Cenon supports the anti-Alkris forces movement - along with other allies. Recently Ryza's forces withdrawn or decimated in the Kris Bernal Front after Ryza's character in Koreana died. Suddenly Ryza Kisses Aljur,And Calls For Massive Counter Attack And Massive Strike Against All Odds And Against Any Enemy Sides. The North Korean Army, the PLA, the U.S. Armed Forces, and the Red Army supported all fronts - Israel, France, Iran, and Cuba helped Hitler to defend Alkris with full support. Nuclear Weapon On The Defense Hitler decided to nuke the Kris Bernal front but intel reports that North Korea, USSR, and the USA developed a nuke for defense. Codenamed the FOW, (Front Obliteration Weapon) there are 15 of them. The blast was very devastating, similar to the film Knowing's final scene when the Earth gets destroyed by a solar flare. But Hitler and his scientists has the FOW's range. It can damage about half of Earth - destroying the entire front or a region. The weapon used napalm as well as other explosive materials such as C4 or TNT - and no radioactive material, which is odd. A very odd weapon of mass destruction that is called a nuke, but the weapon itself do not leave radiation.thumb|450px|right|The Front Obliteration Weapon test at Dummy City.[Note: The Earth is not included. This is a sample weapon, thank you for your attention.] In February 17, Hitler detonated 3 FOws to the Kris Bernal Front to ensure that Saab-Steven's kiss can never occur. Complete Alkris Reunification Nazi Germany and its allies announced that Alkris will be reunified once again, since the Kris Bernal Front was destroyed. They realized that Alkris will become one again, marking an apparent ceasefire of the Defense of Alkris. The enemies will not surrender,the kiss of saab and steven doesnt exist and the 3 FOWs detonated,they were bad sign but a good sign for them leading the reunification of alkris,Saab Magalona now labeled as the enemy of the reich for betraying hitler,for not agreed to kissing steven silva and for not making ties with the third reich. saab magalona negotiates peace agreement with the third reich and saab wants reconciliation and agreed with peace and support and saab is signing the diplomatic and military ties. during the peace conference in malta,NATO,USSR and the Axis powers are creating a new war and saab was now a "temporary enemy" of the reich with her sister maxene in the upcoming series My Lover My Wife. with full strength and power,the three alliance make a three way war,the defence of alkris,the war against beauty gonzalez and now the war of the sisters. the ceasefire will exist if alkris unified already. Pia Archanghel DeltaForce62 has it's first reporter on his parodies. Her name is Pia Archanghel spelled Pia Archangel. He likes Art Angel - Pia's TV Show. When he found out about her personal life, TV shows and Art Angel, he made a video called "Hitler, The Muppet and Pia Archangel". And if necessary he will declare on his parodies as the new nemesis of Hitler, Fegelein and the Third Reich. Fandom Of The Third Reich To Art Angel Hitler built a museum for Art Angel fans such as Hewel, Fegelein, Himmler, Speer, and everyone in the Third Reich but it was a successful opening. Fortunately Fegelein talks about Pia's big portrait with Himmler and thanks to Traudl, it is revealed that Hitler has the Big Portrait, Fegelein plans to buy/steal it so he has the picture. Fegelein himself was a fan to Pia. Also Hitler found out that Roxanne Barcelo was now the host of Art Angel and they are sick of her because of her songs and do nothing about art but compared to Pia, Pia made more art projects than Roxanne so Hitler plans to remove Barcelo from Art Angel for turning it into "Sing Angel". Speer's Antic Attempt Speer dreamed to become an antics maker without lessons from Fegelein. His first antic was called the "Pia Archanghel Smile", (Günsche says it was 10 time better than Grace Lee) but Hitler hates it and calls it a failure. Himmler and Fegelein suggests that the Teka Muna segment of Art Angel will be a great epic. Pia Archanghel as the enemy of Hitler and Fegelein Birth Of Pia Archanghel's Antics After Speer's antic attempt, Hitler and Fegelein ends up victimized by Pia. But Fegelein got first after he revealed about his fandom. In the process, he was kidnapped by Pia's mafia. He was brought in front his house. They interrogated him via phone patch in a serious way. Eventually, Fegelein was killed brutally by the Mafia - thanks to Pia's distrust towards Fegelein. Hitler ends up becoming a victim because of Pia's smile. Hitler's nightmare changes, and he despises her. He was shot thanks to her smile. On January 27 2011, Pia commits an assasination attempt to kill Hitler - 2 gunshots struck Hitler's heart twice. Just like all other assasination attempts that many did on Hitler (such as the July 20 plot), he survived. This attempt was witnessed by Rochus Misch, when he heard 2 gunshots while listening to his favorite songs of Tom Jones including "She's the Lady", "Sex Bomb", and Kiss". The weapon they used in the assassination of Fegelein was an MP40 with drum ammo and silencer and for Hitler's assassination was possibly the American-made Colt M1911 pistol. Following the assassination, Hitler organized a risk reduction management led by Mohnke The Bonker to protect himself and the Bunker. Hitler learns that Fegelein is still alive - it was a Fegel-Clone, built for Hitler and Fegelein who gets killed. Fegel-Clones are made to protect any assassination attempts - including a decoy Fegelein. Günsche finds out that the Panda-Führer X2 was stolen by the mafia. They are planning to use it for revenge against Hitler's comments: "Pia, Pwner of Art Angel". Beauty Gonzalez Last February 10 DF62 found out that Beauty Gonzales has a kissing scene in Alyna series of ABS-CBN. Both he and Hitler was planning to find all the kissing scenes. Grawitz found one, but DF62 and the whole Reich is still searching.. So far, 3 has been found, but only 2 were posted. The third one will be posted when he received all of them, for Gonzales' fans. Both DF62 and Germany is searching for them and even made a recruitment video. thumb|300px|right|This Is One Of The Recruitment Videos To Search Of The Kisses Of Beauty Gonzalez, Based On VDV Sung By Alexander Buinov.thumb|300px|right|The First Kiss Will Be Found In This Video[Grawitz]thumb|300px|right|Krebs And Chuikov Found The Second One. Lingepedias Deltaforce62 Was The Second Filipino Unterganger After Yeontura Unterganger For Creating Lingepedias, originally made by FuhrerFegelein. Again, like others, they were showbiz/Philippines-related. They featured the following topics: *Michael Fajatin Reporter *Mike Enriquez News Anchor *Beauty Gonzalez ABS-CBN *JAMLI ABS-CBN *JAEVON ABS-CBN *KIMBANG ABS-CBN *BRETZIE ABS-CBN *Luane Dy GMA-7 *Unang Chika GMA-7 *TG Guingona Of The Philippines *Risa Hontiveros Congresswoman Of The Philippines *Jejomar Binay President Of The Philippines He will continue making more Lingepedias. Personal Life His real name is Jesus Vincent Roque De Guzman or Jayvee De Guzman for short, born in July 28th 1994 in Angeles City Pampanga. His mother was Remedios De Guzman. He's currently studying at 4th grade high school at Concepcion Ecumenical School Foundation Inc. He also resided in Concepcion Tarlac, after school or if he has free time, he will create Downfall Parodies with the support of his mom Remedios. And she is proud of it. He dedicated his parodies neither for fans nor himself, but for his country; he had a motto for his parodies called "Para Sa Bayan Ko" which is English for "You are proud not just for yourself but for your country" (literally "For My Nation"). This could explain why many Untergangers/commentators rarely commented on his parodies - it involved something that isn't famous in their countries, and can only relate to Filipinos. The said mantra has also been a subject of criticism by some bloggers, who mostly dismiss "Filipino Pride" as an excuse to cover up their insecurities as well as their perceived inferiority as a nation.Blog post explaining the shortcomings of Filipinos Jayvee is now requesting new viewers and subscribers outside Philippines - throughout the world. Including OFW's In many countries, half-Filipinos, and everyone who watched the parodies so the world will see that the Filipino Pride is true and finally, the patriotism of a Filipino. His Parodies are showbiz-related. These includes 3 TV Networks in the Philippines: *ABS-CBN Kapamilya *GMA-7 Kapuso *TV5 Kapatid Networks Intros His Intros Has Its Own History It Started From Yeontura's New And Improved Intro From Last Year Until It Changed To Phineas And Ferb's Music Makes Us Better,The Birthday Of The Magalona Sisters Intro Used Is The Upin Dan Ipin Song,And Today It Has Its New And Improved And Permanent Intros For Himself,The Theme Song Is Loca of Shakira Feat.Dizzie Rascal And Delilah Of Tom Jones,Currently Deltaforce62 Plans To Make An Intro For The FuhrerPanda Based On Walker Texas Ranger And Finally Did It And He Improved The Loca Intro Of DF62 By Using Scenes Of Characters.thumb|300px|right|Pandafuhrer Intro.thumb|300px|right|Deltaforce62 2011 Intro[Improved]thumb|300px|right|For Short And Reviews.thumb|300px|right|Music Makes Us Better[2010]thumb|300px|right|The New Intro[Simple Pics Version] Stalin Parodies Deltaforce62 is the first Filipino Unterganger that can created Stalin parodies after Benad361, one of the videos is Takara's feisty valentine featuring Stalin's Fegelein, Mikhail Tukhachevsky. Gallery File:PIA.jpg|Pia Archanghel. dfa1b1928.jpg|Alkris 1_483510440l.jpg|Beauty Gonzalez jayvee.jpg.jpg|Jayvee De Guzmanright Near the brown teacher References External links * DeltaForce62's channel Category:Untergangers